disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scott Lang
Scott Lang, aka Ant-Man/'Giant-Man', is a fictional superhero from Marvel Comics. A former reluctant criminal, Scott succeeded Hank Pym as the second Ant-Man, as well as Giant Man. He is the eponymous main protagonist of the 2015 Marvel Cinematic Universe film Ant-Man and its sequel Ant-Man and the Wasp. Background Personality Scott has many degrees of personality, being a charmer and a rogue with a witty sense of humor. Although he seems laid-back, Scott is quite resourceful as a burglar, finding solutions outside of the box and has managed to break through complex locks with simple household appliances at one point. However, Scott had a shady but moral code - he will only stealing from guys who deserved it. This sense of honor is often the motivation for his crimes. He deeply cares about his daughter Cassie and tries to be a role model to her despite his criminal history. Because of this, Scott does want to write the wrongs of his actions and start up straight for her sake, and only going back to his illegal activities at one point when he had no other options to support her. Since he relies on burglary, Scott also wishes to prove himself worthy to others, including Cassie, feeling that he doesn't deserve the admiration or responsibility of being Ant-Man because of what he had done. However, motivation from Hank Pym helped Scott realize he had a chance to become a real hero that his daughter already thought he was. Physical appearance Scott has brown hair and green eyes He also wears Hank Pym's Ant-Man uniform. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Size Manipulation:' Through the use of the Pym Particles and a device fitted into his super suit, Scott is able to shrink himself down to much smaller sizes. At this reduced size, he retains both his human-sized strength and voice. Also through the use of the Pym Particles and a device fitted into his super suit, Scott is able to grow himself up to much larger sizes. At this increased size, he has superhuman/giant strength and retains his voice. **'Superhuman Strength:' Scott possesses superhuman strength when he is the size of an insect, his strengths becomes greater when he increases his size to that of a giant. **'Superhuman Durability:' Scott possesses superhuman durability when he is the size of a giant. *'Insect Communication and Control:' Through the use of his Ant-Man Helmet, Scott is able to communicate with high order insects, such as Ants and Cockroaches. He can use the helmet to summon them from wherever they are and can use it to command them to attack or surround enemies. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect/Master Tactician:' Scott possesses an above average intelligence. As a former thief, Scott is an extremely skilled tactician. *'Expert Thief:' As a former thief, Scott is extremely skilled in the art of thievery. *'Expert Engineer:' Scott is extremely skilled in engineering. *'Expert Acrobat:' Scott is capable of acrobatic and free running maneuvers, leaping across steep divides, and climbing difficult structures. *'Computer Specialist:' Scott is a highly skilled computer specialist, particularly skilled in creating security systems or reprogramming computer programs. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' Due to him being trained by Hope van Dyne, Scott is extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat and martial arts. Appearances Marvel Animated Universe ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Scott Lang was an electrical engineer, and when his daughter, Cassie, got sick from a rare disease, he badly needed money for the treatment, and he messed with the wrong people, using his engineering abilities to steal, but he finally got caught. His daughter got better, but when he got out from prison, his career was ruined and started working as a maintenance man for Graybrun College, place of work of Hank Pym, the Ant-Man. Scott's former criminal partner, William Cross thought he still had some money and wanted it back, kidnapping Cassie and threatening him with killing her if he didn't receive his money. Lang stole Pym's Ant-Man suit and Pym particles and used it to commit various robberies, and was finally faced by Hank with the help of Heroes for Hire, Luke Cage, and Iron Fist. After telling Pym his story, Cage and Hank offered him help, but he thought Cassie's life was too important to let the police or superheroes to be interfering, he pushed away Pym and escaped. In the docks, Cross was threatening Cassie when Scott arrived with his money. As soon as Cross realized the advantages he could take from Scott's powers as Ant-Man, he forced him to keep working for him. In that moment, Pym, Cage, and Rand arrived to save both Scott and Cassie. Using "Pym disks", Hank shrunk Cassie to keep her safe and Lang went for her rescue. Fist and Cage started fighting Cross' thugs. They took easily Comanche, Cockroach Hamilton, Gideon Mace, Piranha Jones, Big Ben, and Señor Muerte. Scott took Cassie to safety as Pym was protecting himself from Cross' shots. Scott punched Cross through the room and told him not to mess with his family again, when the villain asked what is he gonna do, he contacted ants to attack him and finally knocked him out with a single punch. After realizing the good job he has done, Hank gave Scott officially the mantle of Ant-Man. During the Secret Invasion, he was among the people investigated by Fury if they're Skrulls or not. When Galactus and his heralds arrived, he responded to Code: White and went with the other group to deal with Firelord, the fire herald. Using his Giant-Man form, he hit him with his hand but was repulsed by its flames. Avengers Assemble Scott worked with Iron Man and Falcon to stop the unstable Pym Particles from getting out of Avengers Tower at the time when Falcon's mother Darlene came to visit her son. In the episode "Small Time Heroes," A.I.M. steals the Pym Particles from Scott. Upon hearing what happened to Stark Tower during the fight with Ultron, Scott allows Iron Man, Hawkeye, and Thor to use his lab within an anthill. His lab is shown to have an A.I. named J.O.E.Y. who is his version of J.A.R.V.I.S. His flying ant Euclid has taken a liking to Hawkeye and Thor tests his strength against the ants Newton and Tesla. Ant-Man helps out Iron Man, Hawkeye, and Thor to battle MODOK when he uses the Pym Particles to grow out of his cybernetics to keep from being taken over by Ultron. Iron Man was able to remove the Pym Particles from MODOK's body during his attack on an amusement park. After MODOK is left tied up for S.H.I.E.L.D., Scott joins up with Iron Man so that there can be another genius for the Avengers. In the episode "The Ultron Outbreak," Scott helps the Avengers in their fight against Ultron. He manages to shrink an Ultron-controlled Falcon and place him an a test tube. Upon bring the Ultron-controlled Falcon to his lab, he and J.O.E.Y. analyzed the nano-virus in Falcon to find an antidote. Upon finding it with help from Falcon, Ant-Man creates the cure for the nano-virus and uses it on Falcon as he has Ultron's scattered conscious return to Ultron. After Ultron was defeated, Captain America and Iron Man invite Ant-Man into the Avengers. In the episode "The New Guy," Scott helps the Avengers into subduing Fin Fang Foom in Washington DC by shrinking him. Hawkeye has some trust issues with Scott ever since he betrayed the Circus of Crime back when Hawkeye was operating as Trickshot. In order to see if Scott is worthy to be one of the Avengers, Captain America has Hawkeye oversee the initiation training on Monster Island. Both of them eventually work together to save Captain America from Red Skull who is using the powers of Dormammu to protect himself from Thanos. With unlikely help from Fin Fang Foom, Captain America, Hawkeye, and Scott were able to defeat Red Skull just as the other Avengers arrive. After Red Skull is in .S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, Hawkeye officially welcomed Scott into the Avengers. Ultimate Spider-Man Scott Lang is one of Spider-Mans teachers at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Heros Academy at the Trkelon. He thought the students that should not under estimate and opponents size. He was then called away from the class to shrink down to the size of a cell and enter Nick Furrys body to save him from Doctor Octopus with the help of Power Man, Iron Spider, and Spidey. Next time he appeared he was transformed into a Man Ant. He took on Doctor Strange and Spider-Man where he was reverted back to normal. It turns out he is a mature magician and a big fan of Doctor Stephan Strange. He helped both Spider-Man and Strange to shrink down to the Quantum Universe to face Baron Mordo and fix the mess he made. When they returned to earth it was not fixed when Spider-Man realized that they have to use there imagination to beat Baron Mordo and fix the world. Marvel Cinematic Universe Ant-Man Scott Lang worked in VistaCorp after getting his Masters Degree in electrical engineering. One day, Lang found out that the company was defrauding its customers, which caused his dismissal from the company. He then decided to infiltrate into VistaCorp building and transferred millions of dollars to defrauded clients, and so returning all the money. In addition, he plunged Bentley's boss into a pool. These actions led him to serve three years in the San Quintin prison. Here, Lang met Luis, who would establish a great friendship. In 2015, Lang fought Peachy, an inmate of considerable strength as a goodbye ritual. With the ritual ended, Scott left the prison and saw that Luis was waiting for him. Luis asked Lang that if he was ready to return to the game, however, Lang said that he had changed and he was no longer the same as before. Lang got a job at Baskin-Robbins but was immediately fired when his boss found out he served three years in prison. Scott returned to the apartment and saw that Luis had a visitors; he assumed that Baskin-Robbins learned from his past and fired him. Luis presented Lang his two visits: Kurt and Dave. Those two pretended not to know but during the course of the conversation, Lang noted that Luis was looking he returned to "business". Lang then told him he would never steal because he did not want to disappoint his daughter again. The next day, Scott went to Maggie's house to attend the birthday party of Cassie. He handed a stuffed rabbit Cassie before being questioned by Maggie and Jim Paxton for his presence at the party. Lang assured them that change and that he would seek work again. That night, Scott returned to the apartment and asked Luis to tell him about the job. After the redundant explanation of Luis, Kurt simplified saying that an old man with a safe full of cash. The group went to the mansion and Scott using his skills managed to break into the house and was able to open the safe. Here, Lang found an old motorcyclist suit before returning to the van with the rest of the group. While he was alone, he put on the suit and discovered that suit could shrink the person that wearing it. A mysterious voice told Scott to keep the suit as he would be contacting him very soon. He ignored the voice and returned the suit which caused his arrest. Scott was taken to San Francisco Police Department where Paxton worked. Paxton told him that Cassie and Maggie would be disappointed in him; suddenly Gale (Paxton's partner) came and informed Scott that his lawyer had arrived. The lawyer turned out to be Hank Pym, who revealed that he was the mysterious voice and advise him to go to his cell to await his instructions. Lang obeyed and went to his cell where he put the Ant-Man suit to shrink and escape from the police. During the escape, he passes out after the traumatic experience of riding an ant. The next day, Scott woke up in a bed where he was being observed by Hope, the daughter of Pym. He asked where he was before noticing that the bed was surrounded by ants. Lang managed to leave the room to meet with Pym and Hope in the dining room. Pym explained the situation and told him to train with the suit to succeed in the mission. Lang trained with Hope for several weeks to take control of the suit and the ants would help him in the mission. For the final training, Lang must infiltrate an old warehouse that belonged to Howard Stark. However, that warehouse turned out to be the new main base of the Avengers. He was discovered by Falcon when he tried to break into the facility. Scott explained his motives but Falcon immediately attacks him thinking it he was a possible enemy. Eventually, Lang managed to beat Falcon and retrieve the device that Hank needed. That night, he proposed to Hank and Hope to recruit his friends as Cross had increased the security for the evening sale. Father and daughter accepted the proposal, although they believed it was a bad idea. Lang called his friends and asked him to take this mission seriously especially Luis. Scott went to visit Cassie while she was asleep before the big mission. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving. Lang broke into the facility by entering through the building's water main. He with the help of the ants managed to destroy the security systems that Cross had installed. However Cross knew about the infiltration after his incident with Falcon. Despite being trapped, using all his strength Scott manages to escape and stop Cross, who tried to kill Hank. Having defeated the two representatives of HYDRA, he pursued Cross and his two bodyguards. As he chased Cross, his trusted ant was hit by a bullet. The fight between the two of them continued on the helicopter; at a moment of the fight Cross put on the Yellowjacket suit. Eventually, he and Cross fell into a house where Yellowjacket was momentarily overcome. Suddenly, Gale and Paxton went to that house and put him under arrest. Scott tried to explain the situation but Paxton refused to listen until they received a call in which reported that someone had kidnapped Cassie. While no one was near, Scott shrank and went to Cassie's room where his daughter had been taken hostage by Darren Cross. After a long battle, Scott decided to become sub-atomic in order to destroy the Yellowjacket suit and thus save Cassie and Paxton. Lang was able to destroy the suit but was trapped in the Quantum Realm. Thanks to Cassie's voice, he regained consciousness and using a special disc returned to its original size. Cassie immediately ran to embrace him, but the emotional reunion was interrupted by Paxton who informed him that destroyed the roof which he was sorry. The next day, Scott met with Hank and Hope to discuss his escape from the Quantum Realm. Lang said he remembered nothing of what happened and regretted not being able to help. After the meeting, Hope accompanied Scott to the door where the two of them kissed; Hank decided to go to the door and discovered them kissing. He told Pym it was Hope who kissed him first, which Hank did not believe a single word. Later, Scott was invited by Paxton to a dinner at the home of Maggie's home and informed him that the charges against him were dropped and now was welcome in the house. He received a call from Luis, who asked to see him immediately as he had to tell him something important. Lang asked Luis to tell only the important details (which did not happen). Luis told him that Falcon told him was looking for him. Captain America: Civil War Scott was recruited by Captain America to be part of his team during the Avengers conflict over the Sokovia Accords. He is brought over to the German airport by Hawkeye, and when he meets Captain America he vigorously shakes the Captain's hand being a huge fan of him. Scott also apologized to Sam Wilson for the fight they had, but Sam was not mad, as he considered the fight a "great audition" and that it would never happen again. When Steve warns him that they're wanted as fugitives by the government, Scott brushes it off as it's nothing new to him. When Iron Man's team surrounds Steve to capture him, Scott, now dressed up in an updated Ant-Man suit, sneaks up to Spider-Man and knocks him over to gain back Steve's shield. When the fighting starts, he is reluctant to fight Black Widow but gains the upper hand using his shrinking abilities. Natasha's stingers briefly put him down. Outside the terminal, Captain America kicks War Machine, destroying his War Hammer. Ant-Man joins Captain America and gives him a shrunken down truck filled with fuel, telling him to throw it at one of his blue pym particles disks. Ant-Man throws the disk in the air and Captain America does as he was instructed, the truck grows to its regular size, blowing up and slamming into War Machine shortly afterwards. Scott swears that he thought it was a water truck and wasn't meant to be as harmful. They regroup with the rest of their team to charge towards a clash with Iron Man's team. Scott later holds on to one of Hawkeye's arrows and is launched into the air, allowing him to infiltrate the Iron Man suit. He starts sabotaging it before F.R.I.D.A.Y. ejects him with the suit's fire suppression system. When Captain America and the Winter Soldier need a distraction to help them escape, Scott comes up with a risky plan that he's practiced before. He reverses the Pym Particle usage and drastically increases his size to become Giant-Man, allowing Steve and Bucky the distraction they needed. He is eventually taken down by the combined efforts of Spider-Man, Iron Man, and War Machine. Scott is arrested with the rest of Captain America's team (barring Captain America and the Winter Soldier) in the Raft. When Tony Stark comes to interrogate them on Steve's whereabouts, Scott tells Tony that Hank Pym told him never to trust a Stark. Tony responds with confusion to who Scott is. Scott and the rest of the team are later broken out by Captain America. Scott later returned home to see his daughter Cassie. Spider-Man: Homecoming During class, Peter Parker was watching footage from the Clash of the Avengers at the airport of him taking down Scott. Ant-Man and the Wasp Scott reunites with Hank and Hope to continue heroics as Ant-Man, with Hope joining him as the new Wasp. Unfortunately, due to Scott's involvement in the Avengers' civil war, he is once again a wanted fugitive and must operate under the radar when a new supervillain known as Ghost surfaces to wreak havoc. At the end of the movie, Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet-powered fingersnap causes him to be stranded in the Microverse. Video games Disney INFINITY'' In Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition, he appears as a power disc. In Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition, he appears as a character and appears in the Marvel Battlegrounds playset. Gallery nl:Ant-Man pl:Scott Lang Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Animated characters Category:Superheroes Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Parents Category:TV Animation characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Ant-Man characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Captain America characters Category:Characters Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Lovers Category:Giants Category:Thieves Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:American characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Protagonists Category:The Avengers characters Category:Spoiler